


惩罚

by yeulin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeulin/pseuds/yeulin





	惩罚

Steve已经画废第五张纸了。他盯着那团结构杂乱的线条看了几秒，再一次“唰”地从本子上扯下来揉成一团，随意扔到一边，那团皱巴巴的纸滚了几圈就从桌角掉下，和其他几个不久前遭受同样待遇的手稿碰撞到一起。  
“咘咕——咘咕——”，Steve吓了一跳，墙上的机械鸟突然冲破它的小木窗，一进一出地报时，突兀的声音回荡在空寂的房间里，把一切衬托得阴沉诡异，七点了，Bucky还没有回来，他大概是不会在家吃晚饭了，在餐馆找的新活儿很忙，但他很快乐，因为Bucky Barnes英俊又热情，嘴还甜，收到的小费永远最多，老板也经常给他打包当天剩下的食材，“看，Steve！” 某天他推开门大声叫嚷着，手里拎着两个纸袋，直接放到Steve还在画画的桌前，“猜猜是什么？嗯？熏鸭肉洋葱披萨！我们今晚不用吃鹰嘴豆了！” 结果当天夜里做的时候，Bucky一直喊轻点，因为Steve再用些力顶的话他大概会把晚饭都吐在床单上。

可是Bucky今天到现在还没回来。Steve已经饿了，他在厨房转了两圈，拿起桌上已经有点发硬的面包片放嘴里咬了一口，下一秒就立刻皱眉，这太他妈难吃了，简直比小时候误食的酵母粉还恐怖。Steve接了杯凉水灌下去，尽力冲淡嘴里发涩的苦味，他把杯子放回柜槽转身走了出去，然后在客厅里站着思考了半分钟——好吧，出去把Bucky找回来算了。Steve走到门口，踮起脚把挂着的大衣拿下搭在手臂上，准备拉开门出去——“哎？你要去哪？” 门在这时被人从外面推开，Bucky踉跄地跌进来，手扶住Steve右肩，被他带进来的有外面翻卷的冷风，以及靠近时隐约散发的甜腻酒气。  
“.....你喝酒了？” Steve拽着他胳膊肘往客厅里拖，Bucky笑着把自己整个人砸在沙发上，食指抵住红润的嘴唇比了个“嘘”的手势，“多多。”  
“...什么？”  
“Dolores，老板的女儿。” Bucky的声音黏糊糊的，“她让我把店里所有的酒都喝上一杯，第几杯醉，就和她约会几次，然而抱歉女士——” Bucky拽着Steve的领带把他拉到眼前，Steve跌在他大腿上，“Bucky Barnes的酒量如果在布鲁克林称第二，没人敢称第一......” 话糊在嘴边，Bucky的舌头裹着发酵的酒香伸了进来，Steve从未直接喝过一滴酒，因为这项饮品明令禁止在他的病历单上，每当他想尝尝这个神奇的液体，Bucky就会吻过来，“来嘛，品品味道没关系的”，好吧，是挺神奇，因为每当Bucky喝完酒，身体就软得跟小动物一样，随便Steve怎么翻腾都行。  
“....我饿了。” Steve偏开头，眼睛却盯着Bucky被吻得有些肿胀的唇。  
“嗯？....那我去给你买点吃的吧。”Bucky要起身，却被Steve拉住手腕。  
“你回来晚了。”  
“...所以？”  
“所以你得收到惩罚，” Steve反手把Bucky掀过去，一把扯下他的裤子，“今晚吃我的小猫咪。”  
Bucky把手伸到背后推Steve，“别...我今天太累了，而且我刚喝完酒.....头晕。” Steve顺势把Bucky的另一只手也拉到背后，然后扯下自己的领带把它们绑到一起，“那正好，我帮你醒酒就是。” 可是Bucky现在是真的不想做，周末的顾客要比平时多两倍，他从换上工作服那一刻就没歇过，除去午餐，他中途只去卫生间抽了两根烟，无奈要下班的时候碰上Dolores来店里，他知道这次是无论如何也躲不过了，只好硬着头皮喝下所有酒.......  
“啊......” Steve抽打了一下他的臀部，火辣的力度立刻刺激到前面的部位，就这一下，便让他有了抬头的趋势。  
“你不听话。你答应过每天准时回家。” 又是一记掌捆，这次在另一半屁股上，该死的，Steve明知道他受不了这个。  
“我没有....我只是和她撞了个正面...我没办法....” Bucky痛苦的呜咽，胳膊被束缚着的酸痛让他双眼蒙上一层湿濡，他勉强回过头，“求你了Steve，我今天需要休息。”  
Steve停下来，抬起头对上那双绿眼睛，然后轻笑了一声，“你知道我不会放过你的.” 

手指沾湿了口水，在穴口处稍微试探了两下，便直接捅了进去，Bucky这下是真的被逼出了眼泪，他最怕Steve这幅强硬的态度，无论怎么解释都没用，如果世界不按照Steve的方向发展，这个虚弱的小个子凭豆芽菜一样的力量也要掀翻地球。Bucky把脸埋进沙发里，泪水打湿了垫在脸下的衣物，后穴的疼痛感持续折磨着他的脑神经，Steve无声地在身后做着没有耐心的扩张，混蛋，连润滑剂都不用，完全就不考虑别人的感受嘛......  
当第三根手指塞进去弄了大半分钟后，Steve爬上来先亲了亲他耳廓，然后坐在他大腿上解开皮带，在屁股缝间戳了戳，直接捅了进来——  
“别....” Bucky扭动着胳膊，“解开，给我解开，疼麻了都....”  
"好。” Steve扯开蝴蝶结，重新赋予了Bucky两条胳膊自由，然而下一秒，领带便从眼前一掠，接着贴了上来，突如其来的黑暗使Bucky感到恐慌，他伸出手企图扯掉领带，可Steve俯下身，唇贴着他鬓发摩挲，低沉的声音从耳膜穿入神经通路，“不许碰。你会喜欢的。”  
下一秒Steve便动了起来，性器开拓着他的内壁，一下又一下的顶弄让他头皮发麻，手腕被扣着按在头两侧，下体磨着沙发变得又涨又硬，他俩此刻谁也没说话，房间里只有指针不断走动的滴答声，以及电灯泡微弱的嗞啦声，Steve松开他的手腕，转而从Bucky衬衫下摆滑了进去，指肚上因常年握画笔产生的茧来回抚摸着他的腰身，接着向上沿至胸前的两点，Steve捏了一下，Bucky的指甲立刻陷进沙发里，他讨厌Steve掌控他全身，掌控他思想，掌控他一切，可他最讨厌的，是他妈的他有多讨厌，就有多迷恋，他迷恋Steve画画时的专注，他迷恋Steve明知道自己打不过也要去阻止挑事混混的那份正直，他最迷恋的，是Steve闷声不响一下一下操他时的狠劲。  
“啊啊.....” Bucky没多久就射在沙发上，身体抖动着，Steve停了下来，一下一下的吻着Bucky，从因衬衫脱落而裸露出来的肩膀，到后颈被汗水弄湿的柔软棕发，再用手扳过他的下巴吻住他的嘴唇，而Bucky握住Steve的另一只手，与他十指交缠，老天，他真的太爱Steve了，他愿意用一生照顾这个瘦弱又倔强的布鲁克林小子，他会拼命地赚钱好为Steve换一个结实一点的画板，如果可以——如果这可能会发生的话，他愿意用一切保护Steve，哪怕他会因此丢掉一只手臂，甚至生命.......  
Steve嘴依然吻着他，下身却接着动了起来，Bucky立刻挣扎着摆脱，他不想再做了，虽然明天上午轮休，可这样下去就算到了第二天晚上他的屁股也缓不过来，Bucky在黑暗中盲目地告饶，他可以给Steve口出来，但他真的不能再用屁股迎接第二次了，更何况他不想再射了。

“不，” Steve把领带往后一扯，Bucky的头立刻被迫仰起来，“我说了要惩罚你的。”  
“....明天..我明天.....”  
“不用担心，Dolores会体谅你的。” Steve嗤笑了一声，咬住领带直起身，一只手的食指伸进Bucky的嘴里搅着他的口腔，另一只手捏着他的胸脯大力搓揉，撞击声越来越大，渐渐入耳的还有黏腻的水声，Bucky受不了的呻吟着，口水因无法闭合顺着嘴角淌出来，Steve拇指来回揉着他的唇瓣，另一只手从他的胸膛滑下去，抚上他的性器，缓慢地来回撸动着。

晕，太晕了。什么醒酒，Bucky只觉得更醉了。

数不清抽插了多少下，Steve的喘息声渐渐变得粗重，频率越来越快，水声撞击声混杂在一起，这个属于他俩的房间充斥淫靡荒诞气味，Steve的牙齿松开领带，再次用手攥住，猛地将Bucky拉起来，Bucky的头仰靠在Steve的肩膀上，脖子被拉出几近完美的线条，棕发湿漉漉的贴在Steve脸颊，右胳膊反手环住Steve的头，随着晃动一下下揪着Steve同样汗湿的金发，  
“.....Steve....” Bucky哭着说，“....要到了....”  
“再等等，” Steve堵住他的马眼，“这么快就到，你也太不乖了。”  
Bucky摇头，快感聚集在那一点无法释放，全身的血液似乎都要迸开，他在天堂的边缘挣扎，极其渴望抓住耶稣递给他那块象征罪恶与原谅的饼，“....Steve....求你....”  
Steve猛地扯下领带，挪开手指让他射了出来，Bucky摊倒在沙发上，昏黄的灯光在这一刻也显得格外刺眼，他把脸躲进被各种液体弄湿成一塌糊涂的衣服里，咬住下唇，Steve还在用力干他，仿佛永远都不会停，他虚弱地无法思考，大脑一片空白，只能机械的承受。

终于，Steve射了，他摊到在Bucky背上，咬住他的肩膀，留下一排紫红的牙印。  
“明天告诉Dolores，说你已经有约会对象了，不信就给他看看这个。” Steve舔了舔他的杰作，然后慢慢抽离自己。  
“.....操，Rogers，” Bucky回头看了看自己，“...操，如果我明天弯着腰上菜，不仅Dolores会明白，Rumlow也会明白，全餐馆的人都会明白！”  
“一举两得，我早就觉着Rumlow对你图谋不轨，” Steve拍了拍他屁股，“起来，去浴室清理一下。”  
Bucky哀嚎了一声，“每当这个时候我都希望你能像超级士兵一样强壮。”  
Steve在他额头上印下一吻，“变成超级士兵我也会这样干你，” 他停下来想了想，加了一句，“或许还会去拯救世界。”  
Bucky咧开嘴笑了，“没准哪天我俩都成了超级士兵，结果为了干翻纳粹壮烈牺牲。”  
Steve也笑了，“那也要一起死。无论如何我也不能和你分开。”  
“Punk”  
“Jerk”


End file.
